The New Fang Of The Leaf
by PrometheusUnbound
Summary: sasusaku. With the world becoming more dangerous kakashi decides it's time for him to truly unleash his potential. complications arise when he runs into a familiar face. Now; with the threat of war hanging over head, can Team 7 get things right this time?


**A/N:Okay guys listen closely here I'm gonna tell you right of the bat. I will not tolerate any reviews annoying the hell outta me cause you were to lazy read this authors note. This story focuses around team 7 in general, however it centrers around Kakashi. Now if you dont like that character then I suggest you leave right now As in my stories Kakashi is totally badass. (Also there will be NO YAOI) However if like me you are a fan of Kakashi then you will definitely love this story. Oh by the way in my story the ages have been messed with slightly they are now as follows.**

**Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura:14-15**

**Kakashi:20**

**Jonin(Gai,Asuma etc.):27**

**Also this is a kind of introductory chapter so you can expect all further chapters to be longer than this one.**

* * *

"**speaking"**

_thoughts_

* * *

___It was a particularly chilly night within the confines of the village hidden in the leaves, the stars and moon shined brightly in the dark cloudless sky. The beams of lunar light all seemed to be highlighting the hokage stone monuments; almost as if paying tribute to the fallen heroes. If one looked close enough they would be able to see a faint silhouette; dark against the moonlight. _

_Kakashi Hatake sat atop the stone monument of his former mentor, each of his mismatched eyes staring intensely towards the village hospital. Kakashi could feel his chakra seeping away from his body due to his uncovered sharingan, however he felt no inclination whatsoever to cover it in his usual manor with his headband._

_The main reason he had his eye uncovered was so that he could see into the hospital window he was unblinkingly gazing at. However Kakashi also knew that he was also doing this to further punish himself. Kakashi's reason for punishing himself was due to the fact that the patient he was border line spying on just happened to be his pink haired student, Sakura Haruno._

'_That eye of yours doesn't quite see everything now does it?' _

_'You almost anticipated my moves....almost..'_

_'Unlike the Uchiha clan you haven't mastered it yet..'_

_'For someone not of the Uchiha clan you have mastered the sharingan well..'_

_'..However not being one of us you lack our physical strength..and that's something you cant copy' _

_'I'll show you what the sharingan can do when it's wielded by a true heir of the bloodline...'_

_'Indeed you're ability's are impressive....however....'_

___'Only someone with the sharingan ____**and**__Kekkei Genkai can defeat me..'_

Kakashi's mind had been plagued by these thoughts of inadequacy and weakness ever since he had made a mistake on a mission that very nearly cost one of his students something that could not be replaced.

* * *

_It had been a fairly routine B-rank mission, where Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura had to deliver a scroll to a very rich client in the wave country. The only reason Kakashi and his students had been assigned to it was because Tsunade had been trying to get them to spend more time together lately. _

_Her plan was working, for the most part. Things had gone back to like the days when they were genin with a few small differences of course. One reason Tsunade had wanted to get the team together again was largely due to Sakura's radical change in behaviour since back when Sasuke defected. She had become cold, distant and emotionless. (A/N: We'll go more into that later don't worry.)_

_However Kakashi and Naruto had been making some progress, while on this mission. She was starting to smile again and just as things started looking up everything started going to hell._

_They had quickly completed their mission and were only a few hours travel from the village when they decided to set up camp. They had decided that Kakashi would take first watch while the other two slept and that Sakura would take over in three hours._

_Barley two hours into his watch Kakashi had detected some strange noise coming from the forest ahead of him, however he had dismissed it as just some animal. That had been his first mistake. Soon after this a kunai had soared through the bushes heading right for Kakashi's head. Kakashi had quickly blocked it, woke up his team and assessed the situation._

_It wasn't long before a full out battle ensued between the three leaf shinobi and the unknown number of enemy nin. The battle seemed to be going in their favour until one of the unnamed shinobi had unleashed some kind of wind jutsu._

_It had not worried Kakashi as with his sharingan he could count and predict the wind scythes trajectories. And so the battle continued as Kakashi instructed his pupils how to move to avoid the wind scythes. However at some point in the battle he had miscalculated the trajectory of one of the wind blasts._

_As Kakashi watched Sakura jump right in front of the oncoming invisible attack he knew instantly that if she was hit the wound would be fatal. Kakashi had moved with a speed he had not known he possessed and pushed Sakura out of the way. _

_However despite his incredible speed he had not gotten her out of the way in time and she had taken the hit in the face. The dark red liquid dripped down her pale white face. It seemed so...foreign. Kakashi had always protected his students on missions, but now Sakura's, **Sakura's!** Pure unblemished face was quickly being covered in a stain of ugly dark red. _

_Kakashi snapped._

_Kakashi so desperately wanted to rip these ninja apart; the desire was so strong he knew he may accidentally hurt Naruto in the process. However that was the last thing he felt like doing right now, so quickly he decided to get Naruto out of the way before he got hurt. _

_Kakashi's movements were nothing more than a blur to the awed on lookers. One second he was knelling beside the pink haired girl and the next he was standing directly behind the boy._

_Before Naruto could even consider asking Kakashi about Sakura, the older man had gripped the back of his collar roughly,"NARUTO...YOU'RE....GETTING IN ..THE WAY!" Before Naruto knew what was going on he was flying back towards the camp he had helped set up. _

_And with Naruto safely out of the way Kakashi could really cut loose. Any restrictions Kakashi had placed on his chakra were now released. Kakashi knew that the state of a person's emotions directly affected chakra behaviour._

_For example: If someone is in a very angry mood, they will have trouble producing a water jutsu. (as this can only be accomplished through calm determination.) Conversely if someone tried to produce a lightning jutsu while completely calm the jutsu will fail. (Lighting jutsu requires extreme concentration and focus.)_

_However to someone like Kakashi, who had mastered all five elements to the point where it was now second nature, these rules could be bypassed. However no matter how skilled they are, nobody can control emotion effect on chakra completely_

_When not using jutsu chakra freely flows through the entire body. When the person is calm the chakra flow is smooth and steady. However the state of rage that Kakashi was currently in was causing it to flow erratically._

_And when he released all the restrictions the chakra exploded out his skin in a lightning like manor._

_The mere sight of Kakashi like this; powerful chakra emanating from his entire body; was enough to put the fear of god into the enemy nin. _

_However every single one of them could feel the sheer power coming from the young man. He practically radiated of power, and even the less experienced of the group could tell that they should get the hell out of there._

_As the enemy fled Kakashi spared a few seconds to look at his students before giving chase. Naruto was kneeling motionless and staring at Sakura with glazed eyes. _

"_NARUTO!!" Naruto shook and blinked as if just waking from a deep slumber, Once he had fully regained his awareness he quickly turned to Kakashi frantically._

"_K-k-k-Kakashi-sensei Sakura she..." Naruto wasn't even capable of forming a structerd sentence right now, let alone help Kakashi fight. But this was a good thing; after all Kakashi didn't want Naruto to see what he was going to do to the ninja that had dared hurt **his **student. _

"_NARUTO! I know, hurry get Sakura back to the village!" Naruto frantically nodded and scooped Sakura up in his arms, and just as began running towards the trees he heard a voice so low Naruto wasn't even sure he heard it, "**I'll,take care of THEM!!" **_

_Naruto couldn't stop an involuntary shiver from running down his spine._

* * *

_Kakashi; Confident that Naruto would be get Sakura to the village as quickly as possible, turned and gave chase to the fleeing ninja._

_It didn't take long for him to catch up to them. They had set a trap for him in a large clearing in the middle of the woods. There was a large lake and several flower patches around it; Kakashi was almost sad he would have to ruin such natural beauty._

_However the though was quickly dismissed as Kakashi was suddenly on the wrong end of several explosive tagged kunai. It wasn't difficult for Kakashi to escape the attack with a substitution jutsu, however he was having difficulty concealing himself due to the sheer force of his killing intent._

_Kakashi was almost disappointed at how poorly coordinated his enemy's were. They were all standing huddled around each other; weapons at the ready._

_They were in the perfect position for him to take most, if not all of them out at the same time._

"_Ninja art:shuriken shadow clone jutsu!"_

_Suddenly the single shuriken Kakashi had thrown multiplied into many. Kakashi was pleased to see that only three of the ninja had survived; though it was obvious that these three were the most skilled of the lot._

_Kakashi recognised one of the three survivors as the man who had injured Sakura. Oh how Kakashi was going to enjoy tearing **him **apart. Quickly Kakashi formed the necessary hand signs for one of his favourite water jutsu._

"_Water style:Water dragon jutsu!"_

_Suddenly the three shinobi turned to see the entire lake behind them rise up and take the form of a single dragon. Quickly two of them jumped out of the way of the vicious attack, however the third was too slow and took the full brunt of the A-Rank water jutsu._

_Kakashi was 90% certain that the unlucky shinobi was dead. And with that he jumped from his hiding spot and faced the two hiding shinobi._

_Kakashi was surprised however when the simultaneously jumped from their respective hiding places and (albeit fearfully)faced the copy-ninja. It seemed like these ninja actually had some sense of pride after all._

_The tallest of the two formed the hand signs for the giant fireball jutsu at what appeared to be his top speed. (which Kakashi thought was rather pathetic..) _

_However Kakashi was very easily able to use his much larger arsenal of jutsu to protect himself. But unlike the fire wielding ninja Kakashi was able to form the hand sings for the advanced jutsu in a split second, his enemy's were unable to even see a single one. To them it appeared as if he hadn't moved an inch._

_And that of course made it all the more surprising when the fallen water suddenly surronded Kakashi in a protective wall. As soon as the fireball made contact with the water-wall it extinguished._

_However when the water once again fell to the ground the copy-nin no longer stood there. However neither of the ninja could figure out where he had __disappeared to. There was no possible way that the copy-nin could have escaped the water-wall through any direction other than up._

_But if he had jumped through the top they would have seen him. So the only direction that could leave was...__**down!**_

_However before the thought could even be finished a hand shot from under the ground grabbed the fire style ninja by the shin and pulled him __**into**__ the ground. And suddenly the fire ninja was completely underground save for his head, which happened to a have a kunai going into the front of his face and protruding from the back of his head. No way in hell he was still alive..._

_Conversely The siliver/gray haired man was sitting in front of the dead nin looking perfectly fine. And slowly he rose to his feet and turned to last remaining survivor. Kakashi was delighted to find that it was the man who had injured Sakura._

_With a perverse pleasure Kakashi hadn't felt since his ANBU days he turned slowly to the cowering man behind him and uncovered his mangekyo sharingan._

* * *

Kakashi had only kept the torture up for a few hours before allowing the man the bliss of death, and though Kakashi hadn't spent nearly long enough (in his opinion at least) making the man pay, he was at least sure that the hell Kakashi sent him to would seem like heaven after what he'd done to him.

The only reason Kakashi had let the man die was because he had to get home to find out what happened with Sakura. Immediately after entering the gates of the village Kakashi had headed to the hospital to find tsunade.

Once he had found her she had given him the full medical report on Sakura. Though Kakashi's quick thinking had saved Sakura from a fatal blow, her left eye had been slashed. Apparently if not for the hokage's brilliance Sakura would have lost the sight in her left eye, and she would have had a scar over her left eye.

Kakashi hadn't failed to notice the irony. Despite heavy encouragement from Naruto, Tsunade and many others, Kakashi still had not worked up the courage to set foot in his students room. After all it was his fault she was there in the first place. _Never again.. _

Kakashi had an idea. A training idea specifically, he had already asked Tsunade for a few weeks leave of missions, Tsunade couldn't have refused him even if she had wanted to (which she hadn't) as he never took leave even when the other jonin did.

Kakashi was going to go to a secret place he had discovered a few years back while on a mission, and while he was there he intended to put himself through the most intense training of his life in order to become much **much** stronger. An_d if I die in the process then I guess I wont be the genus everyone claims I am._

_I'll see you soon Naruto.....Sakura_

And with that Kakashi jumped of the monument into the dark embrace of the night....

* * *

**So.. what do you guys think? Remember I want complete honesty. If you dont think it is worth continuing just say so and I'll attempt a third fic (I have plenty of ideas) But you should know that this chapter was rushed so I could see if it was worth doing an actual story on. So if I do continue it all new chapters will be of a higher quality than this one. Oh and also if he story continues Sasuke will appear in the next chapter and from then onwards Kakashi is going to be much stronger. ( I mean he will be strong enough to fight two akastsuki at the same time and win kind of strong.)**

* * *


End file.
